Summer Smith (C-137)
Summer Smith is a supporting character and the older sister of Morty Smith. Summer attends Harry Herpson High School along with Morty. She is a teenage girl who finds her family life to be dysfunctional. After the world was accidentally "cronenberged", she became a feral survivor alongside her parents and held a disdain for Rick. Appearance Summer is a teenage-girl of average height and a thin build. She has a light skin-tone and ginger hair. Her facial features take after Jerry's, having an oval head and pointed nose. Her most common outfit has been a magenta tank-top, white capri-pants, and black slip-ons. She usually has her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. In the "The Rickshank Rickdemption", she is shown to have slightly bulk up and now wears a blue tank top. Personality Summer shares some personality traits of a typical American teenager. She wishes to be popular among her peers, and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional; she genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of Jerry joining Facebook. In the episode, "Something Ricked This Way Comes", it is shown that Summer is envious of Rick and Morty's close relationship, and that she feels ignored by her grandfather. Despite Rick trying to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on a few of their own adventures together. Although Summer is not as scientifically-minded as Rick, she does possess an above-average intelligence. Summer is shown to be whip-smart and nimble-witted, at least compared to rest of her family. Biography In the episode, "The Rickshank Rickdemption", it is shown that Summer, Beth, and Jerry have adapted to the Dimension C-137. They survive off of roasted cronenberg, and use their skin as clothing. Relationships Family 'Rick' Summer seems jealous of the fact that Rick chooses to go on adventures with Morty and not her. In "''The Rickshank Rickdemption''", Summer shows to have a great disdain for Rick, probably due to his involvement in accidentally "cronenberging" the world. 'Morty' At first, Summer and Morty barely interact with each other, as Morty would generally be with Rick on an adventure. Summer seems to be a little jealous of Morty, as he is always going on adventures with Rick, but she mostly expresses her jealousy to Rick, and not Morty. It has, however, been shown that she does care for Morty as seen in Lawnmower Dog, she hugged him after seeing him alive and well after she was freed, but Morty pushed her since her breasts were in his face (he had terrible experience while in Mr. Goldenfold's dreams, which involved seeing her half naked). In The Rickshank Rickdemption, she and her family try to make sure Morty remains meaning they may have missed him in his absence 'Beth' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Beth, her mother. Summer and Beth are very similar as they are both very smart, humorous, and ambitious. However, Summer is much more selfless. Their relationship clearly has its flaws. She also appears to be rather envious of Beth's boobs, as Morty discovered a bra way too big, which Summer defended herself, claiming to grow into as Beth had big breasts. 'Jerry' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Jerry, her father. Summer resents the fact that Jerry takes away her phone in "Anatomy Park" but prefers having no phone over having Jerry join Facebook. Friends 'Tammy Gueterman' Tammy and Summer were both the best of friends for the first two seasons. The two of them were just casual friends who talked to each other and hung out a lot and there was nothing all that complicated to their relationship. However, in the episode "Ricksy Business", Tammy and Birdperson fell madly in love and they took off together, to live in Bird World, which was kind of sad for Summer. 'Nancy' Nancy is one of Summer's unattractive, not-so-pretty friends, that she does not treat with the same respect she gives to her other friends. She probably just befriended her out of pity. Summer usually neglects and ignores Nancy and never actually does the same things with her that she does to her other friends. Nancy still tries talking to her because she feels she needs to be friends with someone pretty and popular. Love Interests 'Frank Palicky' Summer was in love with Frank Palicky in the Pilot episode. She was Frank standing there, frozen in the hallway, and oblivious to how he was frozen, she was shocked, thinking that he was looking at her. She walked up to him, wanting to plan her first interaction with her just right, because she was dreaming of one day, going as far as to marry him and that the story of their first time meeting would be the story that they'd be telling their children. She talked to him, lovingly saying "Hey, Frank.", just as his frozen body tipped over and smashed into a bunch of pieces on the ground, sending her into an extreme state of shock and fear. She was later seen, crying over his obituary, asking "What kind of a god would do this?" and then later, coming home and still crying about his death. Two episodes later, in the episode Anatomy Park, she was shown to have been dating another boy for weeks, meaning that her care for him is over. 'Ethan' In the episode Anatomy Park, Summer was shown to have been dating Ethan for a long time, and not telling her parents about it. Ethan came to her house and was angry at her for always ignoring him and Summer was angry at him for only caring about himself. Jacob had to sort the argument out between the two of them and they became a happy couple again. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Lawnmower Dog" *"Anatomy Park" *"M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Rick Potion #9" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption" Trivia *Summer usually addresses Rick as "Grandpa Rick" or "Grandpa" instead of his actual name. *Summer has a job, making her one of the only two members of her family who has an actual job, with Beth working at St. Equis Hospital. *She is the only female character to not have long eyelashes. *She appears to be self-conscious of her figure, as shown in the game, Summer has a bra way too big for her as pointed out by Morty. **However, in the dream of Goldenfold's dream version of Mrs. Pancakes, her boobs (and butt) are much bigger than they would appear under her clothing. On the other hand, this ''was not ''the real Summer, and Goldenfold could have re-imagined her body proportions to be much bigger to be more enticing. Gallery Site navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Smith Family Category:Summers Category:Recurring Characters